Media sociaux
[table des matières ] Sommaire Définition Les médias sociaux sont des médias conçus pour créer et partager, ce qui implique une facilité et un faible coût. En conséquence, l’utilisateur n’est désormais plus simple consommateur, mais devient également créateur de contenu (Stokes, 2008). La base des médias sociaux est constituée d’une plate-forme technologique, d’une communauté d’usagers et d’un contenu par la communauté (Fassier, 2012). “Les médias sociaux désignent un ensemble de services permettant de développer des conversations et des interactions sociales sur internet ou en situation de mobilité“. (www.mediassociaux.fr). Historique «Les premières ébauches de réseaux sociaux virtuels sur internet ont vu le jour bien avant ce qu’on appelle le web 2.0. L’un des tout premiers fut ainsi lancé en 1997 et s’appelait Sixdegrees, nom inspiré de la théorie du psychologue Stanley Milgram (1). Lancé avant l’explosion de la bulle internet, il n’y survivra pas.» (pro.01net.com) Les géants actuels: Linkedin, Facebook, Twitter et bientôt Google + ? «Linkedin caracole en tête de la sphère des réseaux professionnels, même si des initiatives locales persistent comme Viadéo en France ou Xing en Allemagne.Facebook domine largement dans le grand public après avoir définitivement enterré Myspace. Certains réseaux arrivent cependant à jouer de leur spécificité comme Twitter qui « séduit les entreprises internationales (78% y sont présentes en 2011) devant Facebook (61%), Youtube (57%) et les blogs (36%), » selon Christine Balagué et David Fayon dans leur ouvrage Réseaux sociaux et entreprise : les bonnes pratiques.Google +, la dernière initiative sociale du géant de la recherche sur internet après les ratages de Google Wave et de Buzz, changera peut-être la donne à terme mais pour l’instant rien de clair ne se dessine. Mieux vaut quand même en tenir compte lors de la construction de sa stratégie marketing ou de communication sur les réseaux sociaux. Les puissants d’hier ne sont pas ceux d’aujourd’hui qui ne seront sans doute plus ceux de demain. L’effervescence actuelle dans le domaine pourrait d'ailleurs finir par l’explosion d’une nouvelle bulle.» Source: http://pro.01net.com/editorial/553464/lhistoire-mouvementee-des-reseaux-sociaux/ Utilisation corporative des principaux médias sociaux Facebook ''' Les pages d’entreprises Facebook sont aujourd’hui devenues un incontournable de toute stratégie marketing efficace. Par leur gratuité et leur facilité d’entretien, la page corporative Facebook offre une panoplie de possibilités aux entreprises désirant de se rapprocher davantage de sa clientèle. En fonction des ressources disponibles à l’interne, une entreprise peut s’engager dans une participation Facebook à plusieurs niveaux. À la base, l’entreprise possédera un mur public, sur lequel elle pourra afficher communications, annonces et information variée. Ce mur public peut aussi servir de forum de discussion puisque les fans de l’entreprise pourront commenter et échanger sur ce dernier. D’un niveau plus avancé, l’entreprise peut créer des pages sur mesure qui peuvent contenir une variété d’initiatives. Que ce soit un jeu sur mesure, une page concourt, une page d’information produit, l’outil fourni par Facebook pour le développement de pages sur mesure est très versatile.[2] [3] '''Twitter Les comptes Twitter d’entreprise peuvent aussi être utilisés de façon active ou passive. Tout d’abord, un responsable des médias sociaux en entreprise peut utiliser Twitter pour faire de la vigie d’industrie ou écouter les conversations qui entourent la marque qu’il gère. Avec son système de « hashtags », Twitter est l’outil idéal pour cerner l’engouement autour d’une marque, d’un produit ou d’un événement. D’une manière plus active, Twitter peut être employé pour communiquer et échanger avec la clientèle cible, tout en faisant des annonces d’information ou de promotion corporative.[4] [5] LinkedIn Le site de réseautage professionnel LinkedIn peut être utilisé de façon active dans plusieurs domaines d’activité corporative, et ce, de manière interpersonnelle et directe.. Tout d’abord, ce site est grandement utilisé pour mettre de l’avant des techniques de recrutement d’employés agressives. Or, les “chasseurs de têtes ” utilisent régulièrement cet outil pour trouver des candidats potentiels ayant un profil professionnel correspondant à leurs attentes. Le site LinkedIn peut aussi être utilisé comme outil de vente et de développement des affaires. Un représentant des ventes peut faire l’utilisation de LinkedIn et de son système de “InMail” pour solliciter des clients actuel ou potentiel. Selon plusieurs sources, le taux d’ouverture d’un “InMail” et largement supérieur à celui du courriel traditionnel, cette méthode s’avère donc idéale pour faire de la sollicitation à froid dans le but d’établir un premier contact. Ensuite, le site peut être utilisé par un gestionnaire d’entreprise pour maintenir une relation avec ses fournisseurs. Le système de recommandation permet de laisser des commentaires et d’en recevoir en retour. Le site peut aussi être utilisé pour augmenter la notoriété de l’entreprise à travers l’outil “Questions and Answer”. De ce fait, le responsable des médias sociaux dans l’entreprise peut utiliser son expertise pour répondre aux questions des autres membres.[6] [7] [8] Les étoiles montantes Au-delà des médias sociaux décrits ci-haut, on retrouve aujourd’hui plusieurs nouveaux sites à tenure sociale qui connaissent une popularité en croissance exponentielle. Tout d’abord, les réseaux sociaux spécialisés et de niche, tels que GetGlue, attirent de plus en plus de fidèles. Le site GetGlue regroupe les amateurs de séries télévisuelles ou ces derniers peuvent échanger sur leurs émissions favorites ainsi qu’afficher leurs préférences. Les membres sont encouragés à participer à travers l’acquisition d’autocollants promotionnels de leurs émissions favorites. Ensuite, on retrouve un site comme Pinterest, qui devient progressivement un incontournable de la scène des médias sociaux. Ce site agit comme un simple “Pin board” ou les utilisateurs peuvent afficher des images de leur choix sur leur propre tableau et les partager avec le reste du monde. Ce site gagne en popularité particulièrement grâce à sa simplicité d’usage et sa navigabilité hors pair. Pinterest rejoint plusieurs groupes d’intérêts et de tout âge et profils démographiques. Par exemple : il y a une communauté d’amateurs de mode qui tiennent des tableaux de mode ou ils présentent divers styles d’habillement qu’ils confectionnent eux même. On y retrouve aussi un grand nombre de chefs cuisiniers amateur et improvisé qui partage des recettes ainsi que des assiettes. Bref, au-delà des médias sociaux considérés comme plus traditionnels, on retrouve plusieurs étoiles montantes qui présenteront des opportunités ou des défis pour les entreprises activement engagées sur les médias sociaux.[9] [10] Une des applications les plus en vogue récemment serait Instagram.«L’application de retouches de photos enregistre une forte croissance de son nombre d’utilisateurs, le réseau social est dédié à toute personne qui fait ou aime la photographie. Le logiciel plait pour sa simplicité, son ergonomie et ses nombreuses fonctionnalités de retouches de photos, filtres et sa facilité de partage via les principaux réseaux sociaux, c’est ce qui lui a permis de s’accroitre très rapidement. Grâce à Instagram, il n’est plus nécessaire d’avoir des appareils photo de qualité pour faire de belles images: les filtres et outils permettent de retoucher des photos de manière presque professionnelle en quelques minutes, réveillez l’artiste qui est en vous !En l’espace de 2 ans, le réseau social a littéralement explosé son nombre d’utilisateurs, surtout depuis que le logiciel Instagram est accessible via Android. Désormais, le réseau social compte plus de 50 millions d’utilisateurs actifs. Récemment, Facebook a racheté cette application photo en pleine expansion pour 1 milliard de dollars. En effet, les photos et illustrations (infographie) sont de plus en plus importantes pour les entreprises, sites internet,… pour réussir une campagne de marketing avec succès.Grâce au rachat de Facebook, Instagram s’est encore plus développée: son nombre d’utilisateurs du réseau a fait x12 en moins de 6 mois! Son utilisation est populaire et à la mode, même les entreprise y sont et s’y intéresse fortement. De nombreuses marques et entreprises exploitent ce réseau social pour développer leurs activités sur internet efficacement. Pour espérer se positionner correctement, il est crucial de comprendre comment fonctionne le logiciel et apprendre diverses astuces et bons plans pour être plus visible et augmenter sa popularité sur Instagram, le logiciel retouche photo le plus populaire au monde qui est une véritable aubaine pour les entreprises, amateurs de photos et photographes.» Source: www.booster-trafic-site.com Utilités et fonctionnalités des médias sociaux les plus populaires On relève en 2012 que les plateformes les plus populaires sont Facebook, Twitter, Youtube, Linked in, Myspace, Google +, Wordpress et Slideshare. 'Usages corporatifs' 'Opportunités pour les petites entreprise (Audrey GARON-données)' L'article de Mershon (2011) traite des nouvelles opportunités générées par les médias sociaux pour les petites entreprises. On y présente 26 statistiques qui montrent l'importance pour les entreprises de développer une stratégie médias sociaux. Quelques exemples : - On retrouve plus de 800 millions d'utilisateurs actifs sur Facebook en 2011 - Près de 23 % du temps passé en ligne est passé sur les médias sociaux - Les utilisateurs des médias sociaux sont plus actifs et influents hors ligne - L'utilisateur moyen a 130 amis sur Facebook (Lisez l'article pour découvrir toutes les statistiques!) 'Audience élargie (Maxime GIRARD-contribution supplémentaire)' Selon Dupin (2012), de nombreuses entreprises se positionnent sur Facebook en ayant pour objectif de créer d'imposantes communautés. Elles y voient un facteur clé de succès : pour beaucoup, avoir un auditoire conséquent est synonyme que le message sera entendu par une large audience. 'Communication efficace (David MICHAUD-article)' L'article de Mangold et Faulds (2009) fait ressortir l’importance et le poids qu’ont les messages qui sont transmis sur les réseaux sociaux. L’auteur vient à la conclusion que les entreprises ne doivent pas négliger le potentiel que possèdent les médias sociaux et que ces dernières devraient désormais nécessairement s’inscrire parmi les plans de communication et de promotion des entreprises d’aujourd’hui. Finalement, il propose un modèle à suivre pour maximiser l’impact des communications sur cesdites plates-formes et les différents outils du web 2.0 à préconiser pour optimiser les chances de parvenir à ses fins. 'Marketing (Oriane Aurélie GBADOE-article)' À travers son article, Chabi (2008) explique l'importance des réseaux sociaux comme médias sociaux en marketing. En effet l'idée principale est de montrer en quoi les réseaux sociaux vont révolutioner les pratiques du marketing . L'auteur commence par une historique en y exposant les origines de l'analyse des réseaux à travers quelques auteurs clés. Il est important de noter que tout au long de cette article, l'auteur se base,sur des résultats issus de recherches en physique, statistique, mathématique...pour expliquer des phénomènes important en marketing. L'auteur propose par la suite, une définition fondamentale de l'analyse des réseaux. La deuxième partie de l'article est consacrée aux réseaux en marketing, il insiste sur le fait que l'utilisation desréseaux en marketing n'est pas un phénomène nouveau et poursuit par la suite en disant que de nos jours, les nouvelles technologies offrent des possibilités nouvelles d'analyse de phénomènes qu'il qualifie : " d'anciennement observés". Il souligne égalment la mutation du vocabulaire utilisé, par exemple le " bouche à oreille " à tendance de nos jours a être remplacé par le mot "buzz'. Il poursuit par les avantages de Internet dans les pratique marketing ( meilleurs accès aux données). Il poursuit dans une troisième partie en définissant les leaders d'opinions : interface permettant d'entrer en contact rapidement avec n'importe qu'elle autre individus. Puis conclue avec des lois régissant l'utilisation de réseux sociaux en marketing. ' ' 'Influence sur le marketing relationnel (Stéphanie GIRARD-CARON-article)' En déplaçant le pouvoir de l'entreprise vers le consommateur, les médias sociaux ont transformé les concepts traditionnels du marketing relationnel ainsi que les attentes du consommateur dans ses interractions avec le produit, la marque et l'entreprise. L’article de Clodagh O'Brien (2011) traite de cette transformation et de l'émergence d'un nouveau type de consommateur: Le social media empowered consumer. ''Celui-ci se différencie principalement du consommateur "traditionnel" par l'influence qu'exerce la fonction sociale et la pression des paires sur sa motivation, l'importance qu'il accorde à la perception des tiers, un degré de contrôle accru et une nouvelle approche relationnelle basée sur l'appartenance à une communauté. 'Interaction particuliers-entreprises (Marc-André LADOUCEUR-article) L’article d’Erik Qualman (2011) concerne l’expansion rapide des médias sociaux et l’influence de ces derniers sur la façon dont les particuliers et les entreprises interagissent ensemble. L’article met l’accent sur la facilité que les internautes ont à acquérir de l’information et des critiques sur un produit de leur choix à travers les médias sociaux, ce qui affecte indirectement les efforts marketing des entreprises qui se doivent de devenir de plus en plus transparentes. Or, l’article fait mention que les consommateurs font de plus en plus confiance aux opinions de leurs paires, contrairement aux faits présentés par une entreprise qui annonce son produit. En contre-partie, l’organisation ne devrait pas tenter de camoufler les commentaires négatifs qui se retrouvent sur les médias sociaux puisque cela peut mener à une crise d’image qui pourrait fortement endommager la crédibilité de l’entreprise. Selon Qualman, les entreprises devraient aller jusqu’à incorporer ou endosser les apports d’usagers sur les médias sociaux dans leurs campagnes marketing. L’entreprise doit permettre à ses fans les plus loyaux de s’exprimer positivement sur les médias sociaux dans le but de capitaliser au maximum sur ce nouveau média. En bref, l’auteur affirme que les médias sociaux sont l’évolution logique du mix marketing et que toute entreprise voulant suivre la cadence n’a pas le choix d’y participer activement et intelligement. '''Retour sur investissement (Gaelle YAMBA-source) L'article de Blanc (2012) présente comment l'on est quitté d'une demande accrue des sites web dans les années 2000 à celle des média sociaux aujourd'hui. A partir de 2003-2005, des gens ont eu à faire des investissements Internet n'importe comment sans avoir un retour sur investissement proportionnel à leurs dépenses et c'est quelques tem après qu'ils ont fait recours à de réels experts pour chercher à savoir l'origine de cette disproportionnalité. Pour ne pas commettre la même erreur, il serait mieux pour ceux qui voudraient faire marquer leur présence sur les média sociaux, de consulter des experts au lieu de faire des investissements et après se rendre compte que cet investissement n'est pas rentable. Autres usages 'Médias sociaux et politique (Daniel LOBATO-source)' L'article de Shirky (2011) montre la puissance des médias sociaux dans la vie politique actuelle. Ces médias sont devenus des outils de coordination et communication de masse qui ont provoqué des plusieurs mouvement politiques contre des gouvernements autoritaires. Les médias sociaux nous ont montré qui donné une espoir de liberté et démocratie par nombreux personnes et c’est pour cette raison que les gouvernements autoritaires tentent de limiter l'accès livre à l’internet de ces citoyens pour s’exprimer librement. Médias sociaux et gestion du territoire (Guy Bernard BISSELEU FOMO-article) L'article de Barabel (2010) expose une fois encore le pouvoir des médias sociaux dans votre vie. Cette fois, il montre comment les citoyen d'une collectivité térritoriale participent au à la gestion de leur collectivité en intervenant dans le processus de prise de décision d'une part. D'autre part l'avantage qu'on les décisionnaires de prendre des décisions répondant mieux à leurs attentes des citoyens. Ainsi les décisions sont transparentes et mieux adaptées. D'autres concepts sont explorés dans cet article pour intégrer définitivement les médias sociaux dans le processus de gestion du territoire. À lire absolument. Gestion des crises et de la communication (Clément ROVÈRE-article) Après avoir défini le terme de “crise”, Holmes (2011) dresse un portrait du rôle des medias sociaux dans la gestion des crises et de la communication. La crise est représentée ici au sens large, pouvant couvrir à la fois les catastrophes climatiques comme des crises d’entreprise telles que des rappels des produits ou plus généralement tout événement présentant un risque pour l'organisation concernée. Les avantages apportés par les médias sociaux incluent alors l’aide aux communications rapides et à grande échelle alors que les inconvénients incluent la propagation d’informations parfois erronées ou exagérées qui peuvent au final déclencher une crise non justifiée. 'Aspects juridiques' 'Diffamation (Yan DALPÉ-source)' Voici une vidéo réalisée par l'Université de Montréal (2011) sur les réseaux sociaux et les poursuites pour diffamation. Les réseaux sociaux ont ouvert la porte aux diffamateurs: les poursuites pour ce délit sont en forte progression. Elles correspondent à 15 % des décisions judiciaires liées au Web 2.0 rendues aux États-Unis et au Canada. Ce chiffre grimpe à 49 % en France. Au Québec, cela concerne un peu plus de 10 % des jugements. Les deux facteurs contribuent à cet accroissement sont l'anonymat et la permanence de l'information sur les réseau sociaux. Or, pour contrer ce fléau grandisant l'éduction est la meilleur avenue selon le Vincent Gautrais professeur à l'universiter de Montréal. 'Fraude (Myriam SIMARD-article)' Ces dernières années, les médias sociaux ont connu une croissance fulgurante. L’article scientifique suivant traite de la fraude via les médias sociaux. Les auteurs font référence à des sites tels que Craigslist, Facebook, des sites d’annonces classées et des sites de réseautage social. Tout comme d’autres innovations technologiques, les médias sociaux représentent une opportunité intéressante pour les fraudeurs. Il faut donc rester prudent! L’article de Ryan et coll. (2011) démontre qu’une base de données d’incidents criminels associés à des sites de socialisation en ligne à été construite à partir de comptes-rendus médiatiques. Il est possible de constater que 10% des cas concernent des affaires de fraude. Les auteurs classent les fraudes en deux grandes catégories soit les fraudes élaborées (fraude par abus de confiance, fraude de location immobilière, fraude par usage de faux et l’offre de service sans permis) ainsi que le vol d’identité. Les fraudes élaborées représentent 76,3% et le vol d’identité 23,7% du volume de l’échantillon. De plus, on nous fait un profil hypothétique qui porte sur l’âge et le sexe des victimes et suspects. Bien que l’ensemble des résultats obtenus montrent que la fraude ne constitue qu’une faible minorité des affaires de déviances observées sur le Web 2.0, les fraudes élaborées sont plus médiatisées que les vols d’identité. L’ingénierie sociale est la technique de prédilection des fraudes sur les médias sociaux, la clé de prévention pour les usagers est donc d’être sensibilisés et éduqués à ce niveau. Malgré de nombreux avantages associés aux médias sociaux, les usagers doivent se prévaloir de vigilance en ce qui concerne les fraudeurs et la vie privée. Éthique (Luc SPINNER-article) Les médias traditionnels comme la TV, la radio... perdent actuellement des parts de marché dans beaucoup de pays et région et laisse la place aux médias électroniques, interactifs, bilatéraux comme les blogs, sites de réseau social comme Facebook, Mysapce, Youtube, Twitter ou encore Wikipedia. L'information progresse très rapidement, du Web 2.0 au Web 3.0, il y est de plus en plus caractérisé par l'évolution de la technologie et de la saturation de l'information. En effet, L'"Etat de la blogosphère 2009" évalue que la blogosphère double tout les 6 mois. Les médias sociaux et l'internet sont donc pour beaucoup aujourd'hui la source principale d'information et cela pose de véritable challenge et reflexion par rapport à l'éthique qui doit en ressortir. Ce papier est donc interessant car il présente une réfexion et un modèle sur l'éthique qui ce concentre sur les 5 questions éthiques de la vie privée :privacy, Accuracy, Property, access and freedom of expression. Avec l'apparition des medias sociaux et de l'auto communication, je pense qu'il est utile de ce poser la question sur l'éthique de l'ensemble de ces outils. "La réflexion ethique associée au passage du web 2.0 au web 3.0 dépend du poids relatif accordé aux théories normatives de la vertu, du devoir et de la conséquence" (Vaagan, 2011) . Utilisateurs 'Profil des usagers (Alain FORTIER-données)' thumb|left|400px En avril 2011, Ignite Social Media,the original social media agency, a publié son rapport annuel Social Network Analysis Report. À l'aide de Double Click AdPlanner de Google, ils ont obtenu un portrait des usagers de 54 médias sociaux. Les usagers sont profilés sur 7 paramètres.permettant de mieux définir son audience. Les rapports annuels depuis 2008 sont aussi disponibles pour téléchargement sur http://bit.ly/h6oCJ3. 'Impact sur la vie des utilisateurs (Arielle RASAMISON-données)' Social networking and our lives est le titre du rapport realisé par Hampton et coll. (2011) pour mettre en relief l’impact des media sociaux sur la vie des utilisateurs. Nous pouvons y trouver des statistiques sur la répartition sociodémographique des utilisateurs, ou encore leurs comportements et attitudes quant à l’utilisation des media sociaux. En voici quelques extraits : - 56% des utilisateurs de media sociaux sont de sexe féminin, mais pour LinkedIn en particulier par exemple, cette tendance est inversée car 63% des utilisateurs de ce type de site sont de sexe masculin. - 15% des utilisateurs de Facebook renouvellent leur statut au moins une fois par jour. - La proportion de personnes inconnues, c’est-à-dire jamais rencontrées, sur Facebook représente en moyenne 7% de la liste d’amis de l’utilisateur. Médias sociaux dans le monde 'Afrique (Papa Birahim GUEYE-données)' Les réseaux sociaux sont de plus en plus présents dans nos vies. L’afrique n’est pas en reste avec sa forte population. À travers cet article l’auteur nous decrit le potentiel du marché africain pour les reseaux sociaux avec les taux de croissance enregistrés au niveau du continent. Voici quelques chiffres clés; § 100 millions d’internautes comptabilisés en Afrique en 2010 § Facebook compte 17 millions d’abonnés dansle continent africain § Facebook aurait perdu 4 millions d’abonnés aux USA alors qu’en Afrique il enregistre un taux de croissance de près de 55% Dans l'article de Mboungou (2011), on apprend beaucoup sur l'implantation des réseaux sociaux dans le continent ainsi que les pays qui comptent le plus d'utilisateurs. 'Québec (Andréanne Gagné-source)' Céfrio (2011) présente une enquête réalisée en collaboration avec la firme Léger Marketing afin de mettre l’emphase sur l’engouement pour les médias sociaux au Québec en 2011. Il est possible de consulter une multitude de statistiques et données directement liées à l’utilisation de ces réseaux selon différents thèmes. Les données de NETendances 2011 montrent jusqu’à quel point les médias sociaux sont maintenant ancrés dans les habitudes des Québécois lorsqu’ils utilisent Internet. Il est possible de remarquer que les générations plus jeunes utilisent les réseaux sociaux en plus forte proportion, par contre il n’en demeure pas moins qu’une certaine croissance d’utilisation est notée dans certains groupes plus âgés. D’un point de vue d’entreprise, les médias sociaux ouvrent de nouvelles possibilités de dialogue et de collaboration. Près d’un Québécois sur cinq indique avoir déjà suivi une marque, une entreprise, un organisme ou un ministère sur les médias sociaux comme Facebook. Ces réseaux peuvent de nos jours être très profitables pour les entreprises, mais peuvent toutefois encourir certains désavantages ou conséquences. Les organisations peuvent maintenant se tourner vers les médias sociaux, comme LinkedIn, afin de recruter de nouveaux employés. De ce fait, il devient essentiel pour les jeunes de comprendre l’impact de fournir de l’information personnelle de façon publique sur ces réseaux, car elles peuvent finir par être consultées par de futurs employeurs. La gestion des paramètres de sécurité ou encore le bon jugement de publication sont alors de mise lors de l’usage de médias sociaux. Tendances, évolutions et prédictions 'Tendances (Mariane JOBIN-données)' Clearspring Technologies a produit, grâce aux données compilées par AddThis (application installée sur plus de 11 millions de domaines et qui rejoint plus de 1,2 milliards d’utilisateurs par mois), deux tableaux sur les tendances du partage de contenu que permettent les médias sociaux. thumb|96px 1) Tendances du partage en 2011 : - 52,1 % du partage sur le web se fait via Facebook; - Twitter occupe 13,5 % des parts de marché du partage sur le web, avec une croissance de 576,9 %; - Le partage sur Tumblr s’est accru de 1 299,5 % et cette croissance s’accélère; - Le navigateur Chrome a dépassé Firefox en novembre dernier en terme du volume de partages par navigateur. 2) Tendances du partage au cours des cinq dernières années (2006 à 2011) : thumb|left|206px -L’heure de pointe du partage en ligne est 9 h 30; - La journée où les utilisateurs partagent le plus : le mercredi; - 75 % des clics pour accéder à un élément partagé se produisent la première journée du partage; - La plupart des utilisateurs cliquent dans les 2 minutes suivant le partage du contenu. 'Evolutions (Djassam BOUIN-article)' L'étude de Donald K. Wright et Michelle D. Hinson réalisé sur un échantillon de 574 personnes publiques d'envergure international sur l'impact des médias sociaux sur les pratiques de relations publiques nous dévoile un changement grandissant dans la façon dont il communique depuis l'émergence et le développement des médias sociaux. Alors qu'en 2008, 61% d'entre eux déclarer percevoir ce changement, 2009 confirme cette évolution en enregistrant le fait que c'est maintenant 71% d'entre eux. Cette étude confirme également que ces observateurs de choix percoivent les médiax sociaux comme un très bon complément des médias traditionnels et que 93% d'entre eux interagissent avec un blog ou un média social durant une journée de travail typique. Enfin tous s'accordent sur le fait que les médias sociaux sont un succès en terme d'ouverture de dialogue qui cette fois au contraire d'être unilatéral peut-être dans les deux directions afin que les responsables des relations publiques puissent aussi savoir ce que les gens qu'ils visent pensent vraiment d'eux tout en ayant la possibilité d'interagir avec eux sur une échelle globale. 'Prédictions 2012 (Vincent MÉTIVIER-source)' Moreau (2012) nous dresse une liste de quelques prédictions pour les médias sociaux en 2012 comme par exemple une forte augmentation du B2B (business to business) ou encore que les médias sociaux commenceront réellement à affecter les résultats de recherche. Petit article intéressant tiré du site eMarketer (2012) : Selon les marketeurs des États-Unis, les investissements en 2012 dans le secteur des médias sociaux seront dans l'augmentation de la présence, majoritairement sur Facebook, Twitter et Linked in suivi des blogues, où ils prévoient la plus grande hausse de présence. 'Prédictions 2013 (Frédéric Fortin-source)' Le plus intéressant serait de refaire une lecture de ces 30 prédictions au début de 2013, histoire de vérifier celles qui se réaliseront réellement. La prise en charge par les entreprises du marketing en temps réel risque fort d’alimenter de nombreux médias sociaux, mais pas toujours dans le bon sens! Plusieurs spécialistes voient à divers niveaux une certaine maturité s’installer dans la gestion des réseaux sociaux en entreprise (King, 2012). 'Concurrence entre médias sociaux (Eone BATHAA-article)' L'article de Zhang et Sarvary (2011) relate de la concurrence entre les médias sociaux dans un contexte de théorie des jeux. D'après l'étude, des réseaux sociaux très similaires peuvent a posteriori obtenir des positionnements différents en fonction du contenu généré par les utilisateurs. Ces nouveaux contenus peuvent venir améliorer ou remplacer les designs et produits/services desdits médias sociaux, entraînant ainsi une situation ou des compétiteurs peuvent attirer non intentionnellement des consommateurs qu'ils n'avaient pas ciblés au départ. Exemples 'Facebook (Maxime BÉRUBÉ-données)' L'article du professeur Henri Kaufman (2011) décrit comment le monde est maintenant accaparé par les réseaux sociaux à travers 20 statistiques intéressantes ce qui devrait influencer les entreprises dans leurs démarches marketing. Voici ceux par rapport à Facebook: 1. Une personne sur 9 dans le monde est sur Facebook (800 000 000 membres) 2. Les membres de Facebook passent 700 milliards de minutes par mois sur Facebook 3. Chaque membre de Facebook y passe en moyenne 15h 33 minutes par mois 4. Plus de 250 000 000 de personnes accèdent à Facebook via leur téléphone mobile 5. Plus de 2 500 000 sites ont intégré un accès à Facebook 6. 30 milliards de contenu est partagé chaque mois sur Facebook 7. 300 000 utilisateurs Facebook ont contribué à traduire Facebook en 70 langues 8. 20 000 000 d'applications sont installées chaque jour sur Facebook Usages de Facebook (Michael BISSON-article) L'article de Joinson (2008) aborde les usages du site Facebook ainsi que les gratifications qu'en retirent ses utilisateurs. Par le biais d'une étude en deux étapes, il est ressorti sept utilisations ou gratifications majeures. Voici donc la liste en question: "social connection", "shared identities", "content", "social investigation", "social Network surfing" et "status update". L'enquête en question a également soulevée plusieurs autres motivations des utilisateurs de Facebook. La partie exploratoire de l'étude s'est déroulée en ligne auprès de 137 internautes de 26,3 ans d'âge moyenne. Les réponses ayant ressorties le plus ont été utilisées comme base pour la seconde partie de cette étude. Les particpants avaient en moyenne 127 "amis". Une relation entre la confidentialité d'un profil et la motivation de rencontrer des nouveaux gens a pu être établie par correlation. La limite majeure de cette étude est qu'elle a été réalisée auprès d'une population étudiante, ce qui fait que les conlcusions qui en découlent ne peuvent pas être apliquées à la société en général. En conclusion, cette étude n'est qu'un "snap shot" des utilisateurs de Facebook. Il faudra réaliser d'autres études pour suivre la progression des motivations dans le temps. 'Flickr (Johan ROUSSET-source)' Flickr est un site de partage de photo avec une base d’utilisateurs actifs très importante. Bien que les termes d’utilisation de Flickr interdisent l’utilisation à but commercial, le site peut être un outil de promotion intéressant. Pour cela il faut bien veiller à respecter certaines règles et surtout à respecter la communauté d’utilisateurs. L'article de Small Business Search Marketing (2012) donne en 7 points ce qu’il est possible de faire et ce qu’il ne faut pas faire. ' ' 'LinkedIn (Manon PICHÉ-source)' LinkedIn est le premier réseau social au monde qui connecte les professionnels entre eux et qui les relient s’ils le désirent, au fil du temps et des différentes opportunités de carrière. Quelques statistiques sur LinkedIn (Chamontin, 2012) : -LinkedIn compte plus de 150 millions d’utilisateurs. -Seulement 8,4% ont un compte payant -41,6% des utilisateurs sont membres de 1 à 9 groupes, 32,2% de 10 à 29 groupes -48% des personnes sont sur LinkedIn moins de 2 heures par semaine, 26% de 3 à 4 heures et 12% de 5 à 6 heures -Top 5 des fonctionnalités favorites sur LinkedIn : les groupes (79,6%), la recherche de personnes (70,6%), les personnes que vous pourriez connaître (66,8%), qui regardent votre profil (64%), les informations d’entreprise (58,8%) LinkedIn a aidé 76,9% des utilisateurs à rechercher des gens et des entreprises, 68,9% à se reconnecter à des anciens associés, 49,7% à développer leurs réseaux avec des contacts qui peuvent influencer des clients potentiels. 'Pinterest (Bianca AUCLAIR-données)' Hanson (2012) fait état de grands constats illustrant la croissance de Pinterest dans le monde des médias sociaux. Selon cet article Pinterest auraient généré plus de traffic que Google+. Voici donc quelques unes des "Punch Line" : - Selon AppData et Facebook, 97% des utilisateurs seraient des femmes - Le nombre estimé de visiteurs uniques sur Pinterest.com a augmenté de 429 pourcent entre septembre et décembre 2011 - Le nombre de visiteurs quotidien a augmenté de 145% depuis le début de 2012. 'Twitter (Rokia DOUMBIA-source)' thumb Les chiffres de Twitter pour 2012 - Environ 465 millions d'abonnés pour 175 millions de tweets par jour. - De plus en plus de personnages publiques et d'artistes actifs. - 11 comptes crées toutes les seconds dans le monde. - 259 millions ($) de revenus publicitaires prévus. Bibliographie Barabel. M. (2010, 02). Les médias sociaux au service du marketing térritorial: une approche exploratoire. Récupéré sur http://www.cairn.info/resume.php?ID_ARTICLE=MAV_032_0233 Blanc. M. (2012, 02 17). Techno web = 2012 c’est 2000, mais 12 ans plus tard. Récupéré sur http://www.michelleblanc.com/category/medias-sociaux/ Céfrio. (2011). L'engouement pour les médias sociaux au Québec. Récupéré sur http://tinyurl.com/3rh6a9j Chabil. S. (2008, 02''). «De l'importance des réseaux sociaux en marketing », Reflets et perspectives de la vie économique.'' Récupéré sur http://tinyurl.com/6tqgtgg Chamontin. B. (2012, 03 25). Le portrait des utilisateurs LinkedIn. Récupéré sur http://tinyurl.com/c49bgnv Chappell. B. (2011, 04 06). 2011 Social Network Analysis Report – Geographic – Demographic and Traffic Data Revealed. ''Récupéré sur http://bit.ly/h6oCJ3 Clearspring Technologies. (2011, 10 11). ''Happy Birthday, AddThis! Récupéré sur http://tinyurl.com/cxtz23a Clearspring Technologies. (2011, 12 13). Sharing Trends in 2011. Récupéré sur http://tinyurl.com/6oqnboo Douani. D. (2012, 02 28). Les chiffres de twitter en 2012. Récupéré sur http://tinyurl.com/7df5p63 Dupin. A. (2012, 01 31). Facebook : L’importance d’adapter sa ligne éditoriale selon sa communauté. Récupéré sur http://tinyurl.com/85qpftu E-marketer. (2012, 01 23). Marketers Follow Users to More Social Sites. Récupéré sur http://www.emarketer.com/Article.aspx?R=1008790 Fassier, S. (2012, 03 30). Utilisation des médias sociaux par les professionnels de la santé : enjeux et opportunités., (p. 2). Québec. Hampton. K., Sessions Goulet. L., Raini. L., Purcell. K. (2011, 06 16). Social networking sites and our lives. Récupéré sur http://tinyurl.com/7pjpchp Hanson. A. (2012, 02 21). 18 compelling stats to help sell your boss on Pinterest.'' Récupéré sur http://tinyurl.com/72yo2lh ' Harmanci, 2005, cité dans Stokes, R. (2008). eMarketing : The essential guide to digital marketing. 4e éd. En ligne : Quirk Education Holmes. W. (2011). Crisis Communications and Social Media: Advantages, Disadvantages and Best Practices. Récupéré sur http://tinyurl.com/8844q8z Joinson, A. (2008). Looking at, Looking up, or Keeping up With People? Motives and Uses of Facebook. Récupéré sur http://dl.dropbox.com/u/19411999/p1027-joinson.pdf Kaufman. H. (2011, 09 02). 20 statistiques indispensables sur les Réseaux Sociaux. Récupéré sur http://tinyurl.com/7rsn2e5 King. C. (2012, 01 02). 30 Social Media Predictions for 2012 From the Pros. Récupéré sur http://tinyurl.com/74rgayn Mangold. W.G. et Faulds. D.J. (2009). Social media: The new hybrid element of the promotion mix. ''Business Horizons''. Récupéré sur http://tinyurl.com/7mdvfgq Mboungou. V. (2011, 06 22). Réseaux sociaux en Afrique : un marché en plein boom. ''Récupéré sur http://tinyurl.com/7fzfwe5 Merchon. P. (2011, 11 08). ''26 Promising Social Media Stats for Small Businesses sur Social Media Examiner. Récupéré sur http://tinyurl.com/ck2b2sl Moreau. E. (2012). Social Media Trend Predictions For 2012. Récupéré sur http://tinyurl.com/72hgjwj Qualman. E. (2011, 04 18). How Social Media Transforms the Way We Live and Do Business. Récupéré sur http://www.ebscohost.com/uploads/corpLearn/pdf/bbs_socialnomics.pdf Ryan. N., Lavoie. P-E., Dupont. B. et Fortin. F. (2011''). La fraude via les médias sociaux''. Récupéré sur http://tinyurl.com/7c8fxax Shirky. C. (2011). The Political Power of Social Media. Récupéré sur http://tinyurl.com/85clnh6 Small Business Search Marketing. (2012). How to market on Flickr. Récupéré sur http://www.smallbusinesssem.com/articles/marketing-on-flickr/ Stokes, R. (2008). eMarketing : The essential guide to digital marketing. 4e éd. En ligne : Quirk Education Techno-Science. (2011, 05 10). Vidéo: réseaux sociaux et poursuites pour diffamation. Récupéré sur http://www.techno-science.net/?onglet=news&news=9112 Vaagan. R.W. (2011). Ethics, Social Media and mass self-Communication. Récupéré sur https://oda.hio.no/jspui/bitstream/10642/960/2/795913opt.pdf Zhang. K. et Sarvary. M. (2011). Social Media Competition: Differentiation with User-Generated Content. ''Récupéré sur http://128.122.130.4/cons/groups/content/documents/webasset/con_032240.pdf'